In computing, workloads consist of tasks, sets of instructions, or the like that consume processing cycles of a processor. Workloads, for instance, may include operating system tasks, services, applications, and/or the like. Workloads execute on devices that are configured with different settings such that a workload executing on one device may not be executable on a device with different settings.